jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Lucky
'''Get Lucky (幸運を得る) '''is a currently User-less Artificial Humanoid/Non-Humanoid Range Irrelevant ACT Stand. It is pitched to make an appearance in Spartan Manifest at some point in the future. Appearance Get Lucky's appearance varies greatly, it's ACT system changing it from a sphere, to a drone, to a panther-like creature, and finally a humanoid hunter. Personality Abilities Weapon Systems Get Lucky is equipped with highly advanced weaponry throughout it's ACTs, each with varying degrees of effectiveness. Get Lucky ACT 1 GLA 1 is a highly mobile remote-control ACT that is capable of high speed and harassing opponents with small machine-guns that are equivalent to Bad Company's missiles in terms of damage. Often used for espionage as the User is capable of seeing through GLA 1's eyes, the ACT is a powerful foe as long as it is not seen for long periods of time. It's small scuttly size makes GLA 1 hard to find, let alone attack. It is also capable of voluminous fire, shooting enough rounds to stop a Stand's fist in it's tracks. Get Lucky ACT 2 GLA 2 upsizes Get Lucky to a large drone roughly the size of a cow heart. Instead of small machine-guns, this ACT is similar to Aerosmith and makes use of explosive weaponry with the occasional shots from an onboard SMG. GLA 2 has 4 kinds of explosive payloads at it's disposal: High-Powered Grenades that can be lobbed over obstacles, Impact Tubes that explode as soon as they touch something, either the ground, a wall, or another Stand, Heat Seeking Rockets that fly at an extraordinarily high speed, and a smaller drone that attaches itself to the loudest object it hears, excluding the Stand's own noise. GLA 2's better mobility is offset by being a larger target and becoming subject to Stands that have the power to affect the air. Get Lucky ACT 3 GLA 3 transforms Get Lucky into a panther-sized machine equipped with LOTS of jagged and sharp edges. Get Lucky ACT 4 Munition Cycling Get Lucky can switch from one type of ammunition to another, the ammunition in question generated from either solar energy or biomass in the region. This power is only present in Get Lucky Act 4 Gallery | Trivia * Get Lucky was made for the Stand Reserve of Spartan Manifest. ** The Stand Reserve takes user-less stands and puts them in a reserve, allowing people within the Spartan Manifest server to 'adopt' these stands for their own characters. * Get Lucky ACT 4's shoulder-cannon fires fast enough to shoot down 10 beer bottles in the air. It's also precise enough to shoot the cork off a champagne bottle. * This is the first ACT-based Stand of the Author. * The idea of Get Lucky ACT 4's reduction in precision the further it gets from it's user once past it's manifestation range is actually a remnant from it's original pitch: A long-range sniper-like stand that starts taking rapid and poorly aimed shots the closer an enemy is.